A Light in the Dark
by flintddraig
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true. Just not always how you would expect.


"Jaune? Jaune I'm scared." This was new. She called me by my first name, not once, but twice. "What are we going to do?" Wait, she wants my opinion on something? Crap, better think of something.

"It's going to be fine" slip out of my mouth, almost without thinking. God it's dark in here. "Ruby and the rest know where we are, they will come and get us." I really hope so.

"But what if they don't? That dolt can barely find her way out of a cookie box, and our scrolls are gone. They have no way of tracking us." Her lip started quivering as she spoke, and she tucked her knees into her chest. A protective urge washed over me, and I found myself hugging her on instinct. "What are you-" Her protests died in her throat as she buried her face in my shoulder. Quiet sobs emanated from the nape of my neck, and I felt dampness seep through my hoodie.

Muted vibrations carrying through me indicated she was speaking. "I didn't quite catch that" I murmured. Slowly I began running my hand through her hair, caressing those tresses which had caught my eye so long ago.

"I don't want to die in here" came the almost equally muffled response. The morbid thought certainly gave me pause. Would we die in here? The snow that cascaded off the mountain and sealed us in certainly wasn't moving anytime soon it seemed. The darkness around us felt oppressive, causing a sense of claustrophobia.

"We're going to be fine. Our friends are on their way, and they are going to get us out, and I am going to be speaking with Nora about when she can and cannot use that ridiculous hammer." The last part drew a shaky giggle from her, and I loved it. When she laughs, it's like chimes in the wind, light and tinkling. It's a rare sound, and I appreciate every time I get to hear it, even if it's at my expense.

A sudden shifting removes the weight from my shoulder and I find a hand resting on my face, fingers tracing the lines and contours. "Jaune, I... " She trailed off, and the hand began withdrawing from my face. "I don't want to die without being kissed." the hand that was on my face found its way around my neck, and my head was slowly being pulled down.

Reacting quickly, I grasped both wrists, so small and delicate, and halted my progress. "Are you sure that you want this?" Oh, how I hated myself for asking that at the moment, but I knew that I would hate myself more later if I didn't. "I told you already, we are going to get out of here. Are you sure you want me to be the first?"

"Yes." That was all I needed. Following the delicate arms down, I found my way to her shoulders, cupping her face, and I drew her in. It was everything I had imagined and more. Her lips were soft and cold, the scent of her shampoo surrounding us, her arms wrapped around me. Her lips parted and mine followed suit shortly after. My tongue darted in, and her tongue began sparring with mine, poking and prodding, swirling around. I was in heaven.

Our need for air pulled us apart as ragged gasps echoed about the cave that was our prison. "I… uh… Wow" was all I could manage, making her giggle again. This must be some kind of record. That or I died already and am in some nirvana.

"That was… surprisingly enjoyable. You are a good kisser, Arc." She snuggled into my chest as she said this, letting out a small yawn.

"Tired, snow angel?" I murmured. A nod against my chest was the only response I got. "All right, you get some rest then."

Line break

I was rudely awoken by a light shining in my eyes and people shouting. "They're over here! Guys! I found them!" Go away Ruby, come back in five minutes… Wait, Ruby?!

I began shaking the sleeping heiress, still in my arms. "Weiss, Weiss! Wake up! We're saved!" Her eyes fluttered open, squinting against the harsh light. At the sight of her partner her eyes bolted open and she flung herself at the petite reaper, wrapping her in an almighty bear hug worthy of Yang.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" I heard Phyrra speaking to me. Turning my attention away from Weiss, I began a self inspection.

"I can't feel my fingers or toes, but everything still moves." I report to my concerned teammate as my mind drifts back.

I may not have her tomorrow, but I'll hold onto that night forever.


End file.
